This invention relates to a fuze system. More particularly, it relates to a master-slave type fuze system having a unique fluidic communication link.
Cluster weapons, while proving highly effective, cost considerably more than conventional bombs. This cost is primarily due to the large number of bomblets in a cluster weapon and the complexity of each bomblet fuze. Cost reduction for the bomblet fuzes has reached a point at which further significant reduction appears unlikely. Therefore, to increase the cost effectiveness of cluster weapons, a fundamental change in system concept must be made.
One such concept change is to decrease the complexity of each bomblet fuze by reducing the number of functions it must perform while maintaining weapon safety and effectiveness. In arming cluster weapons, the dispenser fuze senses the environment, discriminates between proper and improper velocity, and opens the dispenser. Then each bomblet fuze senses the environment, discriminates between proper and improper velocity, and enables and arms the bomblet. Each bomblet fuze duplicates the enviromental sensing and velocity discrimination functions of the dispenser fuze, adding needless complexity and cost to each bomblet fuze.
The function that can most logically be removed from the bomblet fuze is enviromental sensing. Since this function must be done by dispenser fuze, communicating the enabling and arming information from the dispenser fuze to the bomblet fuzes is more economical than having each bomblet fuze duplicate the dispenser fuze's enviromental sensing function. This is the master-slave fuzing concept, the master being the dispenser fuze and the slave being the bomblet fuze. The communication link joining the master and slave fuzes must, of course, be reliable, quick-responding, and of simple design for maximum economy. A properly-designed fluidic link would satisfy these requirements since air is readily available within the dispenser and completely surrounds the bomblets.
The optimum signal generator controlled by the dispenser fuze would produce a pressure signal that would be unique, cause the receiver to function and cause no damage to the bomblets or dispenser. More exactly, the pressure signal should raise the pressure within the dispenser from 0 psig to 30 or 40 psig within approximately 0.5 second and should maintain that pressure until the dispenser opens no more than 1.0 second later. The signal generator should minimize any overpressure pulse that could damage either the bomblets or dispenser. Also any temperature extreme generated should not be so great as to cause a bomblet fuze functional or safety failure. Finally, the signal reception time lag between front and rear bomblets should be minimized.
The features recognized as desireable for the bomblet fuze signal receiver are a unique pressure threshold, a positive locking enabling function, no stored energy, and a delayed arming feature. Delaying arming is desirable to prevent bomblet detonation due to interbomblet collision.